


Night Deposit

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Yet another challenge issued this time by my good buddy, Nic. The boys visit an ATM for some cash and fun. Well...*somebody's* having fun...





	Night Deposit

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Night Deposit by Aries

11 October 1998  
My buddy Nic threw down the gauntlet, so, you know....  
Summary: Yet another challenge issued this time by my good buddy, Nic. The boys visit an ATM for some cash and fun. Well...*somebody's* having fun...  
Fandom: XF  
Rated NC-17 for language and explicit m/m sex  
Disclaimer: They're *his*, okay? End of disclaimer.  
Archive: Anywhere as long as you tell me first and my name is on it.  
Feedback: Yes, please! You can reach me at   
Big shout outs to Nic and Orithain and Deb! I love you chicks!

* * *

Night Deposit (M/K) (1/1)  
by Aries

It had been a long, exhausting case. 

He'd called me every night from Milford, sounding worse than the night before. Every night I asked him when he thought they'd be wrapping up and every night, he'd say he didn't know. Some new glitch had come up during the day and he'd have to be there at *least* one more night.

On the sixth night, I'd had it.

The phone rang at ten thirty-one and I pounced on it, snatching it up and jerking it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby."

//Christ.//

He sounded like death...not that I knew firsthand what death actually sounded like, but....nevermind.

"Don't tell me you just got in."

His soft, tired voice ripped at my heart. "Okay, I won't tell you."

"Fox..."

"Hmm?"

"This case is kicking your ass. Why the hell do they want you on it, anyway?"

"The request came right down from the Director's office, Alex. What can I do?"

"Okay but, you need to get more sleep than you have been. You need to eat. And I don't mean MacDonald's and Dunkin' Donuts, either. Have you had one decent meal since you've been there?"

He mumbled something unintelligible at me.

"What?"

"I *said*, I don't *know*."

A long silence stretched between us, before his voice sounded again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I just...I'm tired and I...I miss you."

"I miss *you*, babe. Look, go get some sleep, okay?"

"But I want to talk to you..."

"It's more important that you sleep. Please, Fox."

He sighed softly. "Okay."

"Think you'll be done tomorrow?"

"Doubt it."

My turn to sigh. "I'll talk to you later."

"Goodnight, Alex."

"Goodnight, love."

I disconnected and hurled the phone at the sofa. Paced for about thirty seconds, then retrieved the phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He never felt me slip into the bed beside him. Were it not for the light snores, I would have thought he was dead. I raised my left arm and pressed the third button on my watch, illuminating the face. Three forty-two. He'd probably have to be getting up in another couple of hours. As much as I wanted to touch him...let him know I was there, I couldn't bring myself to wake him. He'd know soon enough.

I turned onto my side, facing but not touching him and drifted into sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damned alarm.

My eyes blinked open and I found myself nestled into the warmth of his chest. His arms were wrapped around me, one hand lazily stroking my back. He shifted to shut the alarm clock off, then returned his hand to my back.

I looked up into the incredible hazel eyes that'd I'd missed so much. He kissed the tip of my nose and said, "Go back to sleep. You must have gotten in pretty late."

"When did you realize that I was here?"

"I woke up around four-thirty and felt this warmth behind me."

"Hope I didn't scare you."

He shook his head. "I'd know the feel of your presence anywhere. Why did you come?"

"To take you out for dinner, tonight."

He smiled into my hair. "I'm sorry, Alex..about last night."

"You already apologized. It's forgotten."

He kissed the top of my head. "God, I missed you. I don't want to get up."

"But you have to. So, go."

"What are *you* going to do all day?"

"Nothing. Hang out. Wait for you."

He hugged me tightly then started to rise. "I promise you. I don't give a damn *what's* going on. I refuse to work past seven."

"You know you can't promise that. Don't worry. No matter how late you get in, I'm going to make sure that you eat, even if we don't get to go out." I propped myself up on one arm and leered suggestively at him. "You know, maybe we should just stay in even if you *do* get back early. We can eat, then have a nice warm shower...I'll give you a good long massage..." 

He leaned over me, planting his hands on either side of my shoulders. "I like the sound of that...but I really would like to see something other than the police station, crime scenes and this room. You don't mind, do you?"

I stretched up for a kiss. "Anything you want, baby."

He smiled against my mouth. "You shouldn't ever say that."

"Why not? I mean it."

"I know." His grin turned downright satanic. "But you never know *what* I'll ask for."

"Don't care. Name it and it's yours"

"Someday I'm going to take you up on that." He turned and looked at his travel clock. "I gotta get in the shower. Go back to sleep." He kissed me once more and headed off toward the bathroom.

Next thing I knew, I was blinking up at a fully-dressed, clean shaven man who stood, smiling over me. I stretched and grinned up at him.

"Hey, handsome. What'd you do with my rumpled, sleepy Fox?"

"He'll be back later, I guarantee it."

I crooked my finger and ran it down the top of his nose. "Better get going."

"I wish I could stay and have breakfast with you...better *yet*, I wish I could stay and make *you* my breakfast...but I'm already late for a meeting with the department chief."

He kissed me once more. A long, deep kiss. "Go back to sleep." He turned and left, closing the door quietly behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Crap....crap....news.....garbage...."

I shut the television off and looked at my watch. Seven thirty-one.

"Damn."

I wondered how late he was going to be. He hadn't called, so I still held out a little hope that he'd be back at a decent hour.

Just as I was checking my watch for the umpteenth time, I heard the key in the lock. He dragged in, looking like he'd been through the wringer. I immediately rose from the bed and went to him.

"Fox..." I held my arms out and he practically fell into them.

"What a day," he muttered into my shoulder.

"You look so tired."

"I just need a shower. And to change into something comfortable. Then I'll be good to go."

"You still want to go out?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not going to have to pick your head up out of your salad bowl?

He grinned at me. "Better my salad than desert." He kissed me softly, then headed for the bathroom. "If you hear a loud thud, come in and pick me up, okay?"

"Will do."

I watched him move unsteadily into the next room. Heard the water go on and kept alert for any out of the ordinary thuds or thumps. Fifteen minutes later, he emerged, looking a lot better than he did when he'd left. Not as good as I'd like, but certainly better.

"Ready?" he asked, rolling up the sleeves of the forest green button-down shirt.

"Yeah." I checked once more. "Are you sure?"

He brushed my cheek with the back of his hand. "I'm sure."

We got into the car and started down the road. Rather than turn the radio on, which was usually my first act, I turned and talked to him. 

"So, explain to me again, why Scully isn't in on this thing with you?"

"It came down *after* she'd requested the time off for her brother's kid's christening. She offered to stay, but I didn't see any need. Besides, her brother hates me enough, already."

"Yeah well, screw 'im."

Mulder wrinkled his nose. "No thanks." He looked across the seat and met my eye. "I only want to screw *you*."

I smirked at him. "You're so romantic."

"I know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner went well. 

He ate like a horse and, surprise surprise, didn't fall face first into any of his food.

By nine o'clock, we were on our way back to the motel. But I needed to make one stop, first.

"I saw an ATM on this road, on the way to the restaurant. Can you stop? I left in such a hurry, that I only brought the cash that I paid for dinner with."

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Up here?"

"Yeah. See? There it is."

"God, Alex. How did you see *that*? The sign is almost completely hidden."

He pulled into the tiny lot and unlocked the doors. I told him I'd be right back and hopped out of the car. I reached the door, swiped my card and stepped inside. Through sheer force of habit, I surveyed the enclosed space. No cameras except for the one up in the corner of the machine and that one was quite obviously busted. I began to wonder if the damn machine was even going to work...then I got an idea. 

I looked out toward the car, wondering if Fox had a clear view of the small building. He did. In fact, he was looking at me now. He raised his hands as if to say, "What's taking you so long?"

I smiled and pressed forward against the glass wall. I saw his head cock slightly to the side. I brought my hand up to my throat and let it descend slowly, down my chest, my stomach...and over my crotch. My hand lingered there, rubbing up and down. He threw the car door open and stalked toward me. He stopped just short of the glass and called to me.

"Alex...what the hell are you doing?" He looked around the deserted area.

I gave no answer, only braced myself against the wall with one hand, while continuing to rub myself with the other. I brought my face as close to the glass as I could, without touching it and pretended to lick the hand he'd flattened against the barrier between us.

He moved to the door and pulled. Of course, it wouldn't open. And he didn't have *his* card with him...

"Alex." He sounded a bit agitated. "Alex, open the door."

I ignored him, instead closing my eyes and unbuttoning my shirt.

His voice grew more insistent. "Come *on*, Alex. Don't do this. Don't...don't *do* this to me..." His voice trailed off as I unzipped my pants and slipped a hand inside.

He resorted to pleading.

"Alex...baby, please. You're killin' me. Let me in."

I slid my pants down to the floor, then pressed up against the glass again, thrusting into it.

He slammed his fist into the glass once and shouted my name.

I had to come out of there sometime. And when I did, I know that I'd be a dead man, but this was just too much fun. I sank to the floor and lay flat. He stood frozen, watching as I teased my own nipples to hardness. Having sufficiently turned him *and* myself on, I ran one hand through my hair while the other dipped to my erect cock.

Fox stood, hands clenched into fists against the glass door. He watched hungrily as I closed my hand into a fist and began to stroke myself. He continued to plead and I continued to ignore him. My back arched again and again as I pumped my cock into my fist.

It wouldn't be long. I could feel it coming. As sure as death and taxes. My hand and my hips worked faster. I was anxious, now. Anxious to come so we could get out of here and go back to the motel. Anxious for Fox to take his frustrations out on me. The thought of it took me over the edge.

I writhed and squirmed there on the dirty green industrial carpeting, making it good. Driving him insane as he watched me roll onto my side and come on the floor, adding another to the endless pattern of stains.

I opened my eyes a few seconds later and tried to focus on the figure that stood glued to the same spot, outside the door. His forehead had fallen forward, against the glass and his eyes were closed. His chest heaved almost as fast as mine. 

I sat up and readjusted my clothing. Withdrew some money, then moved toward the door. He opened his eyes and looked at me. I gave him a weak smile.

"Promise you won't kill me when I open the door?"

"Kill you? No."

I opened the door and stepped outside. He grasped a handful of hair and tilted my head back. 

"But you *are* going to pay." His mouth came down brutally on mine. "And pay...and pay...and pay...."

END


End file.
